


The Heir

by Cerberus_Spectre



Series: SuperCorp Chronicles: Fluff, Drama, and Potstickers (F.D.P.) [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Mon-El, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, SuperCorp, SuperCorp family time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Spectre/pseuds/Cerberus_Spectre
Summary: Just another normal night in the Zor-El household...until Lena goes into labor early.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supergirl.
> 
> The prompt...
> 
> Lena going into labor!

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

Kara sat on the living room floor with papers scattered all around her, some the beginning of formula's others were sketches and there were a few crumbled papers thrown all around the coffee table in fits of frustrations. Lena was sitting behind her wife on the sofa comfortably eating a family sized bag of Cheetos and ranch Doritos mixed in carelessly and white cheddar popcorn. The combination wasn't particularly gross (and Kara knew first hand how far her wife's weird cravings ranged), but Kara didn’t have any interest for sharing it even though Lena asked several times if she was hungry.

Kara was, but she really didn’t want Lena in the kitchen anymore. Not after last time. Pregnant women cooking and battling cravings at the same time did not go over with dinner nights so well. Maggie and Alex have taken over hosting the Sunday dinner nights until Lena wasn't so...pregnant, under the guise of wanting to shake things up and doing more things together like cooking for their friends and family. Alex just didn’t want to face the hormonal wrath of a pregnant half human, half Kryptonian.

When Kara huffed from her spot on the floor for the umpteenth time, and tossed aside a sheet of paper with more force than necessary, Lena tossed a pretzel at the back of her wife's head. “What are you working on baby?”

Kara pulled the pretzel from her hair, tossing it on the table with a heavy sigh. “I'm designing a space suit for Barry and Wally.”

“A space suit for...” Lena pushed herself into sitting position, wincing slightly when a cramp like feeling in her lower back, “Why the hell are you making a suit for Barry and Wally when they have Harrison Wells? Or just ask Bruce to do it?”

“I'm smarter than Harrison.”

“And humble.” Lena added, setting aside her bag of junk, “Kara, sweetheart if you don't mind can you get me a cup of ice?”

Without much of a word, Kara rose from her spot on the floor and went into the kitchen using this short errand as a much needed break to stretch her legs. While Kara was banging around in the kitchen, Lena tried to find a more comfortable position on the sofa. For the last couple of hours she's been quietly struggling to power through her cramps that were coming in closer together as time passed. They were painful but Lena knew she didn’t have anything to really worry about, their son wasn't due for at least another two or three weeks.

When _finally_ came back with her ice, Lena huffed and took the cup with a glare. “What took you so long?”

“Uh...I'm sorry,babe, I was hungry and had a quick snack.”

Lena hummed, eating a perfectly made ice-chip as she laid back on the pillows with her free hand rubbing the underside of belly. “I'm sorry, darling, I'm just not feeling well right now. I didn’t mean to snap.”

“It's okay, what's wrong? Is your back hurting again?” Kara inquired gently as she kneeled next to her wife, raising her tank top to reveal the brunette's swollen stomach, massaging the sensitive skin “I can run you another warm bath if you want?”

Lena just shook her head, pushing away her wife's wandering hands though she knew Kara had good intentions. Lena was just easily irritable lately, and she was in no mood to be touched. “No. I'm just tired, Kara, and oh!” Lena gasped as a particularly sharp cramp practically stabbed her right at the base of her spine and Kara was instantly in panic mode. With Lena's due date literally right around the corner and all of the information Kara's absorbed from their pregnancy classes, books and the internet—the hero was now bolting around their penthouse with determination. Work long forgotten as papers flew all around the room. By the time Lena was able to sit up, with a hand behind her to support her lower back, Kara was back to help her wife up—the front of her clothes soaking wet, suggesting that she went to make a warm bath for Lena anyway.

As they were making their way down the hallway slowly, Lena froze in their bedroom doorway—eyes wide with awe and shock, hand gripping Kara's upper arm tightly. “Oh god...”

“L-Lena? Lena, oh Rao, what is it? Was I moving too fast? What—”

“My water broke.” the CEO whispered.

“I...now? Are you sure?”

“Yes. I'm sure.” Lena hissed as another contraction tore through her body, ignoring Kara' own groan when her fingernails dug into the blonde's skin through her shirt, nearly drawing blood. “Kara, my water broke! Call Alex and...oh no you don't!” Lena grabbed the front of her wife's shirt and held her up against the doorway, keeping the blonde conscious, “We made this baby together, Zor-El, and we are having this baby together!”

Kara licked her suddenly dry lips, trying to pry Lena's fingers from her shirt, “R-right, Alex. Call. Baby... _oh Rao, help me.”_

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**

**DCU :: DC UNIVERSE :: DCU**  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own...sorry it's so short, and probably ooc like hell, but I'm really tired lol but I kinda wanted to just start it off anyway.
> 
> Hope everyone had a lovely Christmas!
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
